Ice Cold Stone
by BigReader16
Summary: It has been two years since Zekrom and Reshiram chose their heroes. Now, follow the journey of four teens who are out to become the greatest trainers of their generation! But with foes from Unova's past come, along with new friends for them, how will these teens be able to save Unova from a soon to come era of ice?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, so I know I have another pokemon story going on right now, but this is an idea I've been contemplating on doing for almost two years now, since I first played the White Version game and saw Kyurem, and heard of the Black 2 and White 2 games. So, here we go. Welcome, everyone, to Ice Cold Stone!

Anubis: Okay, first off, so there is no confusion about me. I am NOT the Egyptian god! I happen to be a (mostly) normal human like everyone else, and an OC. Anyways, the second matter is, this may or may not connect to The Nightmare Keeper at some point in the future. Now, onto the disclaimer. Reader does not own pokemon. He only owns his OC, aka, me. Get it, got it, good. I'm done here for now.

Chapter One

"Gatr!" A surge of water soaked an unmade bed, the teen under the covers crying out in surprise. He threw the layers off, completely doused, scowling at the water-type.

"Feraligatr, don't do that! I'll end up drowning one of these days!" The pokemon growled a chuckle, swinging his large blue tail around and stomping out of the room. A woman with brown hair and wearing a pink scrubs' outfit stood in the hall, sighing as the gator passed.

"He has been acting up so much, lately," she muttered. "Anubis, it's time to get up. I'm leaving for work soon. Your present is on the table, and your friends will be over in a few minutes. Charizard will be watching out for them and is just setting the table for the four of you. I'll be back by lunch time."

Anubis' mother left his view, and the teen stood, groaning as he pulled off his drenched pajamas. He was taller than other boys were at fourteen, and was thinner than them as well. He had some build to him, his skin deeply tanned from having lived most of his life in Slateport City in the Hoenn region. Anubis had short, near buzz cut brown hair, the same shade as his mother's, but had the deep gray eyes his deceased father had.

His father had passed away due to cancer about three months before, and that had been when Anubis Stone and his mother moved to Unova, to Asperita City. He didn't like to boast about it, but he was related to two champions through his parents. His mother was sister to Cynthia Gale, the Sinnoh champion, while his father was brothers with the man who ran Devon Corp. in Hoenn. Steven Stone, the steel-type, mineral gathering champion of Hoenn was the teen's cousin.

Anubis ran a tongue over his teeth, which were sharp like those of a dog, and moved to his closet, pulling out fresh, dry clothes. His boxers had luckily, and rather surprisingly, stayed dry, despite the miniature tsunami that had hit him, so he slid on a pair of sand colored cargo pants with ease, shaking himself dry first. A shirt that was similar in color and skin tight with short sleeves slid over his head to cover his torso, lightly showing his build. Black socks covered his feet, running up halfway to his knees, and he pulled on a pair of combat boots, lacing them tight.

A quick inspection in the mirror proved his appearance to be satisfactory, and Anubis raced down the hall and jumped over the back of the sofa, landing on it so he was lying down, arms behind his head. A somewhat feminine growl caught his attention, and Charizard, the only pokemon his mother had left from her time as a trainer in Kanto, snorted, glaring at him.

"You're worse than mom," Anubis stated plainly, knowing instantly what the fire-type was trying to say, as his mother ranted about his feet on the furniture twice every hour. He twisted so he was sitting up, eyeing the pokemon slightly. Charizard nodded in approval, turning back to her work by lighting a few candles on a small cake with the flame on her tail.

Feraligatr was by the door, curled up so he was able to look through the mail slot for anyone. The water-type had belonged to Anubis' father when he had started his journey in Johto, before the Stone family had moved to Hoenn when Steven started his journey ten years before Anubis. The gator growled, standing up and opening the door rather clumsily before anyone even had the chance to knock.

"Thanks, Feraligatr." A girl with brown hair that often reminded Anubis of meatballs and spaghetti stepped in, followed by a boy who was the same height with his brown hair spiked and messy. The girl wore a pink skirt and sun visor, along with knee length white socks, a white shirt, and a tan hand bag. The boy was in a black t-shirt, wearing a sleeveless blue jacket zipped up, black knee socks, a red visor, and a dark brown bag on his back. They both wore white running shoes, and shared the same green eyes, being twins.

"Nate, Rosa, what took so long? I thought you two were always used to arriving early," Anubis chuckled, standing so he was a good foot taller than them.

"Nate was being slow this morning with waking up," Rosa snickered, earning a hard glare from the older twin. They had both turned fourteen two weeks before, and each had a starter pokemon, but they had wanted to start with Anubis and the fourth member of their group, the oldest, Hugh.

"I didn't sleep in that late. Besides, you took a half hour in the bathroom just to put on make up. No one cares how you look, Rosa." Anubis sighed as the twins began to shout at one another, a daily routine they had in the mornings.

Feraligatr opened the door again, and Hugh, a boy with black, cleanly spiked hair and dull blue eyes, stepped in, instantly toning out the argument. He was taller than the twins, so he stood only half a foot shorter than Anubis. He wore a black shirt under a mostly zipped red long sleeved jacket, along with baggy black pants. Red sneakers covered his feet, and a small bag hung from the belt at his waist.

"Is it the usual?"

"Yeah, not surprisingly." Hugh nodded, not even a smile striking his face. He was always glum, and Anubis had learned it was because five years before, a group called Team Plasma had stolen a purloin from his little sister, Katy. He rarely smiled, and only did so on rare occasions. Hugh had been fourteen for almost five months, and also had a starter. "You guys can let out your pokemon, you know."

The twins stopped fighting right away, and all three of them tossed a small pokeball. A grass-type Snivy landed on Rosa's head, standing proudly. A fire-type Tepig snorted some smoke from by Nate's feet, and a water-type Oshawott patted its scallchop, stating its name with pride at Hugh's side.

Charizard growled her name, signaling that everything was ready. Anubis nodded, taking a seat first, followed by the others, the starters in their laps. The pokemon flicked her tail, which had an obvious meaning to them all.

"We might as well dig in," Nate said. "After all, we can't let a good meal go to waste, no matter what the occasion is." Tepig snorted, snatching an orange and munching on it happily, the juices dripping down his long face.

"Be quick though. I want to give Anubis his present." Rosa laughed a little as Snivy tried to consume a pancake whole. Hugh and Oshawott sighed at how the twins rapidly entered an eating frenzy with their pokemon, Anubis chuckling nervously the entire time.

It was a good ten minutes later that the table was completely cleared of food (no thanks to Feraligatr) and that Nate and Rosa were arguing once more, trying to decide who would give a gift first. Anubis managed to get a hold of the gift Hugh had brought him, rather glad that he had one sane friend. It wasn't much, just an x-transceiver, ice blue in color, with a monochrome bandana.

"They were really all I could afford," Hugh said glumly, scratching the back of his head. "I had bought a bit of supplies for my journey and almost forgot to get a gift."

"It's fine, Hugh. I don't mind. I could use these anyways." Anubis clipped the watch-like device to his right wrist, turning it on to see that it had the functions of a c-gear. He grinned, wrapping the bandana around his upper left arm, in the fashion of a gang member. "So, who's next?"

"That's me!" Nate tried to get to the new fourteen-year-old first, but Rosa pushed him aside, holding a box to Anubis' face.

"Here you go! I hope you like it!" Anubis chuckled again, nervous as he took the gift. He often tried to ignore it, but Rosa more often than not showed him large amounts of affection, pretty much screaming that she liked him. Nate once had to tie her to a tree to keep her from tackling Anubis when he had first arrived.

He opened the gift cautiously, and Rosa grinned like a maniac at him. Nate groaned from where he had landed on the floor, Hugh helping the older of the twins to his feet. Reaching into the box, Anubis pulled out a charm of sorts, a small crystal pendant on a necklace.

"It's a good luck charm. Everyone could use a little luck when they start their journey."

"Thanks, Rosa, I think," Anubis muttered, setting the charm in his lap. "Nate, you're up."

Nate tossed a present over, glaring at Rosa who only snickered. Charizard watched from the kitchen, instinctively slapping Feraligatr on the head as he tried to steal the cake on the counter-top. Anubis was less cautious with the new gift, tearing away plain brown paper.

"What do you think?"

"What in the name of Arceus is it?" Nate slipped and landed on his face at the question. A blue and yellow laptop of sorts was in Anubis' hands, looking brand new.

"It's a town map. They're always good for us trainers to carry, as they show a map of each region, though mainly the region we're in currently."

"Oh. Thanks." Anubis set the town map down, sighing slightly. "They're nice gifts, but I don't think I'll be able to start my journey any time soon. I don't even have a starter, and I can't take Charizard or Feraligatr. They wouldn't even listen to me if I tried."

The two pokemon growled to one another for a moment before the gator grabbed the parcel on the table, the gift left by Anubis' mother. A quick blur slashed the package, the contents falling into the teen's lap. He simply blinked in surprise as Feraligatr nodded, leaving the room. Charizard wore a smile on her face as she followed, using her tail to wave.

"What was that about?" Anubis shrugged in answer, studying the gift. It was a messenger bag, black like fertile soil, with a number of pockets. A single Velcro flap kept it shut, and Anubis pulled it open, digging a hand into it. A soft sound, like the tapping of metal, caught their attention, and the four teens were surprised as Anubis pulled out a pokeball, one that had something inside.

"Send it out," Nate and Rosa insisted at the same moment, holding their partner's close. Hugh picked up Oshawott, just in case, and Anubis smiled.

"Okay then." He pressed the button and tossed the ball as it expanded. "Come on out!"

Me: What is the mysterious pokemon? What does the future hold in store for these teens? Find out next time!

Anubis: And no one had better think I'm up tight. I simply try to hide emotions, since I have such a spread out family.

Me: Sure, Anubis. Of course you're not uptight.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, here we go with the second chapter! I'm picking up right where I left off, people! I do not own pokemon! I only own Anubis Stone.

Anubis: You are really annoying.

Me: I get that a lot.

Chapter Two

A flash of light blinded everyone in the room, and they all blinked away spots when it was gone. A small green pokemon stood in the center of the room, frowning deeply with crossed arms. Anubis was probably the most surprised by the Larvitar, the satellite shaped tail facing him as though the pokemon was annoyed with him already.

"It's adorable!" Rosa picked up the rock- and ground-type, laughing. Larvitar, however, did not seem to like having its personal space invaded, and smashed its face into hers, dropping to the ground. Snivy cried out in surprise, struggling to help her trainer up.

"Lar," the new pokemon muttered, scoffing as it turned its head away, arms crossed once more.

"That is one prideful larvitar," Hugh said, his partner struggling to be put down. "It doesn't seem to like any of us very much."

Anubis nodded in agreement, standing up from the couch. Larvitar gave him a sideways glance before scoffing again, heading into the kitchen. "Oshawott!" A streak of ivory soared through the air and slammed into the dual-type's head, rebounding like a boomerang back to Oshawott. Larvitar hunched its head, shaking violently where it stood.

"Larvitar, are you okay?"

"Vitar!" The pokemon turned around and a small wave of sand began to blow through the room, getting into eyes and mouths. The sandstorm settled down almost instantly, however, and the pokemon was panting, a tick mark on its green head.

"This is going to be hard to explain," Anubis stated, looking around at the completely dust filled room. He tapped the button on the pokeball, and a holographic screen popped up over it, displaying traits of the larvitar. "So it's a male. He knows Sandstorm, Dark Pulse, and Bite, and his ability is Mold Breaker." The teen tapped the holo-screen, hoping to find more on the strange larvitar, and gagged when he saw the old trainer name. "He was my dad's pokemon."

Larvitar looked to Anubis in questioning at the mention of his father, the frown lessening ever so slightly. "Lar lar? Vitar?" Anubis took a small look to the pokemon before tapping the holo-screen again, taking in more information.

"So he has an arrogant nature, and apparently Larvitar is one to not trust others easily." The screen flickered out as Anubis pocketed the red and white sphere, kneeling to the ground. "Larvitar? I'm Anubis. You were caught by my father, I guess?"

Larvitar tilted his head in confusion, trying to see any similarities between the boy in front of him and the man that had caught him. Quite a few were apparent, but he shrugged away the visible ones, believing the boy to be completely different. Hugh helped Nate and Rosa up, seeing as Rosa had still been down and the surprise Sandstorm had blown Nate off his feet.

"You know, you look like a Basher to me," Anubis told the green pokemon, holding out a hand. Larvitar scoffed, turning away again, but not completely. "Is it okay if I call you Basher?" The pokemon rubbed its small chin for a moment before nodding slightly. "Basher it is then."

"What kind of a name is Basher? I would have called the thing Anger Management," Nate joked quietly, only to get another Sandstorm attack to the face.

"Tar." Anubis burst into laughter, along with Hugh and Rosa, at the result of the sandstorm. Nate looked as though his skin was being pulled back, forcing a strange, sand filled smile onto his face. Basher let a smile show as Tepig even began to snort in laughter with the other pokemon.

"I take it back."

"Isn't he just the funniest pokemon you've ever seen," Rosa laughed, though Basher obviously didn't take her statement as the compliment it was. He growled a little, charging forward for a Headbutt, but Snivy got in the way, waving her tail and scolding him.

"Sni snivy."

"I think she wants to battle," Anubis said calmly, standing up. "It might be a good way for us all to get to know Basher a little better."

"That's a good idea. We should battle outside, though. I don't think Charizard and your mom will appreciate it if we made a bigger mess, though Feraligatr might." Hugh opened the front door, allowing Anubis out first, followed by Nate, Tepig, Oshawott, and Rosa. Basher and Snivy were glaring at each other in anger, and Hugh had to push them outside. "Since I'm the oldest and the most experienced with battles at the moment, I'll be the ref. Rosa, Snivy, are the two of you ready?"

"You can bet a date with me that I am!" Snivy sweat dropped at her trainer's enthusiasm, but nodded in agreement.

"Anubis, Basher, are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready whenever my opponent is." Basher crossed his arms, watching the grass-type with little interest, but a grunt confirmed his readiness.

Nate sat by some bushes with Tepig and Oshawott as Hugh raised a hand, almost as if he were to chop a board with it. "Do a good job, you two! It doesn't matter who wins; just have some fun!"

"Since both sides are ready, let the battle," Hugh brought the hand down with rapid speed. "Begin!"

"Okay, Snivy, start us off with Leer!" The grass snake narrowed her eyes, looking in the direction of Basher. The rock-type didn't pay much attention though, his eyes shut so he wasn't affected. "Next, use tackle!"

Snivy was nothing more than a blur as she charged Basher. Anubis grinned, overly excited about his first battle.

"Okay, Basher, move to the right now, and use Sandstorm!" The larvitar opened its eyes and Snivy cried out as it flickered to the right, unseen. A wave of sand smashed into her, sending her into the air. "Nice work! Now follow up with a Dark Pulse!"

"Tar!" Basher jumped, higher than his small legs should have made possible, and he smashed his head down, dark energy surrounding him, his opponent slamming into the ground. The wind died down, dropping the gritty particles of sand, exposing Snivy to be unconscious in a small crater.

Basher snorted in disappointment, crossing his arms again as he landed in front of his new trainer. Anubis was frozen to the spot, unable to believe the speed and strength the small pokemon held. Hugh pulled a couple of rags from his pockets, a red in his left hand, a blue in his right, and raised the blue rag towards the duo.

"Snivy is unable to battle. The winner is Basher, meaning Anubis wins the battle!" Rosa moaned in disappointment, her legs buckling as her head dropped. Snivy woke up slowly and climbed out of the crater with little strength, using her tail to rub the girls arm and calm her down.

"Tough loss," Nate muttered, standing. "Tepig, let's go next. We can show them just how strong we are!"

"Tepig!" The fire pig snorted, some embers escaping his nostrils as they replaced Rosa and Snivy.

Hugh once again raised a hand, looking to both boys and their partners. Anubis and Nate nodded at the exact same moment, Basher and Tepig both at ready.

"Once again, this is a one on one battle. Begin!" Nate, being more calm than his twin when it came to battling, waited for Anubis to make the first move.

"Okay, Basher. Show them what you're made of! Use Sandstorm!" The larvitar spun on a foot, kicking up sand into a twister that completely surrounded the two battling pokemon. "Now, use Bite to get the advantage!"

"Tepig, I can't tell where you are, so as soon as Basher gets close, use Growl and follow up with Tackle!"

For a few moments, the only sound was the sandstorm. A low growl left the storm, followed by a sharp cry of pain. Basher flew straight out of the storm on one side, and Tepig slid out the other, obviously more pained.

"T-Tepig!" The fire pig stood rather shakily, but snorting, he was ready to go on. "Let's get this going! Use Tackle once more!"

"Basher, counter with a full on Bite. We still have the storm for an advantage." The dual-type nodded, a faint smile on its face as it raced into the storm, head low to the ground.

A small explosion took place within the storm, which subsided rapidly to reveal Basher still standing, victorious yet again.

"Tepig is unable to battle. Basher wins, meaning Anubis is the winner." Nate sighed, walking over to the waking fire-type and picking it up in his arms.

"You did your best, Tepig. We'll get another chance someday." Tepig snorted gloomily as Nate carried him over to where Rosa was with Oshawott and Snivy. Hugh snapped his fingers, and the water-type grinned, patting the scallchop as it got ready.

"My turn, Anubis. And don't think I'm going to go easy. Oshawott and I have been training the longest, so we have more of an advantage with this battle."

"Bring it on! Basher and I are ready for anything, right Basher?"

"Larvi lar!" Basher motioned towards Oshawott, quite obviously taunting the otter, and with quite a result. The otter was normally calm in battle, much like its trainer, but took the taunt quite hard, scowling and grinding small teeth together.

"Osha! Osha oshawott!" Hugh sighed as his partner threw a small tantrum.

"We should just get started with this. Oshawott, use Water Gun!" The tantrum ended as quickly as it started, and Oshawott released a jet of water from his mouth. Basher was caught off guard and thrown into the air, landing a foot in front of Anubis.

"I forgot Oshawott had learned that," Anubis muttered, checking the condition of his partner. Basher had taken a lot of damage, but he was still standing, not even breaking a sweat. "Basher, let's try something. Use Dark Pulse on the ground as soon as the next attack comes."

"Ready or not, here we come! Use Water Gun once more for a quick finish!" The jet surged towards the spot where Basher was and slammed into the ground, turning it to mud and sending sand and mud in every direction. Oshawott stopped the attack, smiling, but entered a state of shock a split second later. Basher was nowhere to be seen.

"Osha wott wott!" The otter turned in every direction, searching for his opponent until a shadow passed until it was directly over it. Looking up, Hugh and Oshawott wore similar expressions of surprise to have spotted Basher in the air.

"I can't believe that actually worked! Okay, Basher, now use Sandstorm straight down and ride it for a Bite!" The storm kicked up once more, slamming down on the field, buffeting the poor water-type. The larvitar descended rapidly, the winds giving him more speed as he rammed straight into Oshawott, biting down hard on his head.

The otter began running about in circles, screaching with Basher clinging to his head, biting harder by the second. Both Anubis and the trainer watched, chuckling nervously at the sight while both Nate and Rosa were busting their guts at the battle.

Oshawott tripped on a crack in the paved ground, landing on his white face as Basher let go and jumped away, arms crossed and smirking. "Osha…" Hugh sighed as his partner moaned in pain, barely conscious.

"I thought I had you with that first attack. I guess we'll just have to train more. Nice work, Anubis." The larvitar turned, the smirk replaced by a scowl, and the older teen shivered. "Same to you, Basher."

Anubis chuckled as Basher walked over to him, motioning he would watch the trainer with a single hand. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

Me: Oh, if only Anubis knew just how interesting things will be getting. Let's just say, a lot. Some crushes, a few rivalries, gym leaders, crazy trainers, villains, heroes, and the reason this story is called Ice Cold Stone. Well, I don't want to give away too many hints to the future, so enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, I hope you people out there acrosws the globe enjoy this next chaper of Ice Cold Stone! It's a re-write of what I originally had planned, so tell me what you think!

Anubis: I am the only person that the author has possession over. He holds no power over pokemon.

Chapter Three

Several hours passed, and Basher grew used to Anubis in that short time, though when he initially saw Charizard and Feraligatr, he created yet another sandstorm. Didn't help that Feraligatr tried to eat the little dual-type, though.

Anubis shut down the computer he had been on, sighing. Earlier that day, after the battle, he'd attempted to feed Basher along with his parents' pokemon, but his starter had refused to touch it. Even the others had made an attempt to feed him, but had failed.

"Nothing reliable on the internet," he moaned, entering the living room where Hugh and Nate were watching the news as Rosa assisted Charizard with giving Feraligatr some medicine. No one ever blamed the water-type for fussing, as his medicine was quite nasty in smell, and probably was nastier in taste even.

"Seriously? How will you get Basher to eat, then?" Rosa cried out, dropping the ladel as Feraligatr snapped his jaws shut, nearly taking her arm off in the process.

"I have no idea." The new trainer sighed, but his attention was drawn to the news. A reporter was outside of the Pokemon Center on the north side of Asperita City, along with two people that were new to him in the background, speaking with Nurse Joy and his mother.

"Apparently, sources were correct," the reporter, a woung woman, said. "The new Asperita gym leader, Cheren, has arrived today, and his first challenger has arrived mere moments after he did. Let's get an interview with the two trainers before they leave."

The camera moved with the woman towards the center. Holding a mic up to a trainer with a black cowlick, in very uncomfortable looking clothes, she asked, "Cheren, can you tell the viewers just what kind of gym you will be running?"

Cheren shied away a bit, shaking nervously at the camera. The other trainer, a boy with a mop of spiked, shaggy red hair, in worn out clothing, jumped into sight of the camera, blocking off sight of the gym leader.

"Hey, hey, everybody! Name's Benga, and I'm going to be the first trainer to battle this new leader! Don't you forget my name, 'cause I'm out to be better than all of y'all!" Benga bust into laughter, and the reporters face went glum.

"Get out of the way, kid!" The reporter shoved the boy away, only to show Cheren was missing. " Where did he go?"

Nate burst into laughter, causing Tepig and Oshawott, both of whom had been napping, to jump off of the pillow they'd been sharing. Basher had been on a seperate pillow, and snorted indignantly as they other two jumped onto Snivy in fear.

"Nate, calm down," Hugh stated.

"But it's funny!" The front door opened as Anubis' mother walked in, sighing. "Hi miss Stone!"

She lifted an exhausted hand and tossed something on the table before heading to her room. As she passed her son, the nurse said, "go ahead and open it up. It's something for all of you," and she was gone before Anubis could say anything.

"What was that," Rosa asked, finally managing to hold Feraligatr still as Charizard force fed his medicine.

"No idea. And, this is complete deja vu..."

"Just open that thing already, Anubis." The teen scowled at the eldest of the four, but grabbed the package none the less. Opening it, he cried out and dropped it back down, the contents spilling out.

The others looked towards the table, and each had a similar reaction at the sight of four trainer cards and an equal number of pokedexes. Basher let out another snort in response, and both Feraligatr and Charizard snickered.

"Wh- wh- what?!" Nate raced over from the couch, grabbing a card with his picture in the corner and a pokedex with a flame design on the black casing. "These are real!"

Hugh and Rosa grabbed cards picturing them as well, while a floral designed pokedex went to Rosa, a wave patterned one to Hugh. Anubis grabbed the final card, the final pokedex black with a gray blue design on it. It could have been ice, or even a carved rock.

"Apparently, my mom wants us to start our travels. When do you think we should leave?"

"Leave!?"

Me: Sorry if the ending was a little strange or dull, but I couldn't think of better at this moment, and I just wanted to get past this part! I'll do better with future chapter! Oh, and to anyone who cares, I will accept OCs, using the same form as that for Nightmare Keeper. But I want to try to keep the teams Unova based, mainly, but some pokemon from other regions will be allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, I finally found a way to continue this new story, so here we go!

Anubis: Reader does not own pokemon, only his OCs!

Me: Man, you sound more and more like a soldier...

Chapter Four

The next morning, Anubis woke up earlier than he normally would on a Saturday. Leaving Basher on a make shift bed of spare sheets, he left the room. His mother was preparing a pot of coffee fo herself before work, Charizard using her tail to light under the sink as she dug threw.

"Anubis, why are you up so early?" Anubis placed a hand on his hip, leaning against the doorway. "If this is about those cards and the pokedexes, I already met with your friends' parents about it, and we all agreed."

"That's not what I wanted to know. I was wondering why dad left Basher for me."

The mention of Anubis' father was not something to take lightly around his mother. She looked into her half empty mug, furrowing her brows. The last time Ken Stone had been brought up was during a massive argument they'd had. Anubis had been wanting to stay the night at Hugh's house, but she had refused, saying that winter was not a time for people to stay at other houses. The angered pre-teen had shouted that his father would have let him go, and locked himself in his room for a week. That fight had been the year Ken passed away to cancer.

"Your father, he wanted you to travel with friends. I didn't want you to go, but he obviously didnt listen. I only recently thought of it because of how well you seem to get along with the pokemon in the city and at the center." She muttered something, and Anubis caught the words 'cold' and 'ice', but said nothing.

"So you actually want me to go? Because, the four of us discussed leaving at noon." He checked the clock, and the time made him sigh. "You don't want to be late, mom. We'll stop by before we leave the city."

Miss Stone nodded, sipping the rest of her coffee and set it on the counter, grabbing a coat and heading out the front door. She looked to the sky before she shut the door. "It's snowing in the summer..."

Anubis looked outside, and was surprised to see the white flakes. He shook his head, ignoring the normal strangeness. Such things had actually become quite common in the past few months, coincidentally starting the anniversary of his fathers death. But, that was just a coincidence. _Isn't it?_ Anubis couldn't suppress the thought.

He headed back to his room, and smacked Feraligatr on the head as he cornered the slowly waking larvitar. Picking Basher up, he went back to the kitchen and went through to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. The news was still on from the previous night, and a reporter was on in Nimbasa City.

"I'm live inside the Pokemon Musical. For reasons unknown, a blizzard has struck the city, and resources say that the entire region is feeling the effects, though not as greatly. I will have to update more later, as the storm is weakening the signal." Before another thing could be said, the screen went to static, and Anubis sighed, shutting it off.

"It looks as though we'll just have to deal with no entertainment until later."

"Vitar." Basher motioned to Feraligatr, and the water-type blinked in confusion as Anubis snickered.

"Yeah, I guess he could be some fun to mess with... You hit him with a sandstorm, and I'll get some markers..."

Me: This should be a classic! But, what is the deal with this freak storm? Find out later!


End file.
